Daredevil (TV series)/Credits
Full Credits for Daredevil. Cast Main Cast *Charlie Cox as Matt Murdock/Daredevil (Seasons 1-3) *Deborah Ann Woll as Karen Page (Seasons 1-3) *Elden Henson as Foggy Nelson (Seasons 1-3) *Toby Leonard Moore as James Wesley (Season 1) *Vondie Curtis-Hall as Ben Urich (Season 1) *Bob Gunton as Leland Owlsley (Season 1) *Ayelet Zurer as Vanessa Marianna (Season 1) *Jon Bernthal as Frank Castle/Punisher (Season 2) *Élodie Yung as Elektra (Season 2) *Stephen Rider as Blake Tower (Season 2) *Rosario Dawson as Claire Temple (Seasons 1-3) *Vincent D'Onofrio as Wilson Fisk (Seasons 1-3) Recurring Cast *Peter McRobbie as Father Lantom (Seasons 1-2) *Daryl Edwards as Detective Carl Hoffman (Season 1) *Chris Tardio as Detective Christian Blake (Season 1) *Peter Shinkoda as Nobu Yoshioka (Seasons 1-2) *Wai Ching Ho as Madame Gao (Seasons 1-2) *Nikolai Nikolaeff as Vladimir Ranskahov (Season 1) *Rob Morgan as Turk Barrett (Seasons 1-2) *Royce Johnson as Sergeant Brett Mahoney (Seasons 1-2) *Susan Varon as Josie (Seasons 1-2) *Adriane Lenox as Doris Urich (Season 1) *Suzanne H. Smart as Shirley Benson (Seasons 1-2) *Geoffrey Cantor as Mitchell Ellison (Seasons 1-2) *Judith Delgado as Elena Cardenas (Season 1) *Amy Rutberg as Marci Stahl (Seasons 1-2) *Tom Walker as Francis (Season 1) *Matt Gerald as Melvin Potter (Seasons 1-2) *Michelle Hurd as Samantha Reyes (Season 2) *Ron Nakahara as Hirochi (Season 2) *Marilyn Torres as Louisa Delgado (Season 2) *John Pirkis as Stan Gibson (Season 2) Special Guest Stars *Scott Glenn as Stick (Seasons 1-2) *Carrie-Anne Moss as Jeri Hogarth (Season 2) *John Patrick Hayden as Jack Murdock (Season 1) *Skylar Gaertner as Young Matt Murdock (Season 1) *Gideon Emery as Anatoly Ranskahov (Season 1) *Kevin Nagle as Roscoe Sweeney (Seasons 1-2) *Jasson Finney as Stone (Season 1) **David Sobolov as Stone (voice, uncredited) (Season 1) *Cole Jensen as Young Wilson Fisk (Season 1) *Jonathan Walker as Senator Randolph Cherryh (Season 1) *Kevin McCormick as Joseph Pike (Season 1) *Bryant Carroll as Stewart Schmidt (Season 1) *Pat Kiernan as News Anchor #1 (Himself) (Seasons 1-2) *Annika Pergament as News Anchor #2 (Herself) (Season 1) *Lauren Gray Weinerth as Maria Castle (Season 2) *Andy Murray as Nesbitt (Season 2) *McCaleb Burnett as Grotto (Season 2) *Tony Curran as Finn Cooley (Season 2) *Clancy Brown as Ray Schoonover (Season 2) *Laurence Mason as Star (Season 2) *Lily Chee as Young Elektra (Season 2) *Danny Johnson as Benjamin Donovan (Season 2) *Bull as Max (uncredited) (Season 2) Minor Cast *David Vadim as Sergei (Season 1) *Tony Naumovski as Dmitry (Season 1) *Angel Rosa as Officer Corbin (Season 1) *Phyllis Somerville as Marlene Vistain (Season 1) *Richard Bekins as Parish Landman (Season 1) *Alex Falberg as Semyon (Season 1) *Jack O'Connell as Silvio (Season 1) *Moisés Acevedo as Santino (Season 1) *Gameela Wright as Norma (Season 1) *Kassia Miller as Caldwell (Season 1) *Erick Abbate as Boy (Season 1) *Mike Carlsen as Police Officer #2 (Season 1) *Lauren Lim Jackson as Female Reporter / Reporter #2 (Season 1) *Eboni Booth as Reporter #1 / News Reporter #2 (Season 1) *Logan Crawford as Reporter #2 / Reporter #1 (Season 1) *Paul Drechsler-Martell as Kelly Cooley (Season 2) *Ray Iannicelli as Jerry (Season 2) *John Bianco as Jimmy "The Bear" (Season 2) *Deirdre Madigan as Judge Cynthia Batzer (Season 2) *Eric Michael Gillett as Gregory Tepper (Season 2) *Michael Kincade as Bailiff (Season 2) *Steve Sanpietro as Roy Olsky (Season 2) *Katt Masterson as Detective Sgt. Thompson (Season 2) *Lucas Elliot Eberl as Daniel Gibson (Season 2) *Allison Winn as Caged Woman (Season 2) *Doug Plaut as Infected #1 (Season 2) *Massiel Mordan as Infected #2 (Season 2) *Shari Abdul as Infected #3 (Season 2) *Lawrence Bingham as Miguel Valdez (Season 2) *Jose Guns Alves as Teardrop Brother (Season 2) *Lynn Marocola as Bar Patron (uncredited) (Seasons 1-2) *Roy Phillips as Bar Patron (uncredited) (Season 1) *Tod Rainey as FBI Agent (uncredited) (Season 2) *Gabriel Hansen as Dog of Hell #3 (uncredited) (Season 2) *Roger Brenner as FDNY / EMT (uncredited) (Season 2) Guest Cast [[Into the Ring|Episode 1.01: Into the Ring]] *J. Tucker Smith as Clyde Farnum *Tonya Glanz as Susan Harris *Elise Kibler as Tracy Farnum *Richie Allen as Elderly Man *Raul Dedos as Officer #1 *Jessica Park as Brunette *Craig Henningsen as Mr. Rance (uncredited) *Ilan Krigsfeld as Gun Dealer (uncredited) *Roberto Lopez as Russian Driver (uncredited) *Dennis Lauricella as NYPD Officer (uncredited) *Pedro Marcelino as Bomb Blast Victim (uncredited) *Patrick Michael Walsh Jr. as Irish Gang #1 (uncredited) *Unknown Actor as Daniel Fisher [[Cut Man|Episode 1.02: Cut Man]] *Peter Gerety as Silke *Dean Neistat as Officer Ray Peters *William Mercado as Second Cop *Phil Cappadora as Personal Aide (uncredited) *Steve Ferrarie as Russian Mobster (uncredited) *Frankie Verroca as Strung-out Junkie (uncredited) *Ralph Cashen as Clint Peterson (uncredited) *Myles Humphus as Bodyguard (uncredited) *Unknown Actor as Tom Belkin *Unknown Actor as Rob Donohue *Unknown Actress as Fran *Unknown Voice Actor as Ed [[Rabbit in a Snowstorm|Episode 1.03: Rabbit in a Snowstorm]] *Wendy Moniz as Jennifer Fisher *Alex Morf as John Healy *Devin Harjes as Oscar *Peter Claymore as Mr. Prohaszka *Kit Flanagan as Judge *George Sheffey as Prosecutor *Barbara Haas as Elderly Juror *Kate Grimes as Female Juror *Liesel Allen Yeager as Young Woman *Cody Albrecht as Frat Boy *Keil Zepernick as Bodyguard (uncredited) *Mark Richard Goldman as Businessman (uncredited) *José Báez as Prisoner (uncredited) [[In the Blood|Episode 1.04: In the Blood]] *Ben Livingston as Auctioneer *Ray DeFeis as Alexei (uncredited) *Nancy Ellen Shore as Art Patron (uncredited) *Eric Trautmann as Viktor the Vice (uncredited) *Nicholas Wuehrmann as Mikhail (uncredited) [[World on Fire|Episode 1.05: World on Fire]] *Alexander Blaise as Marcel *Dennis Duswalt as Cop #1 *Paul Mann as Piotr *Kirill Nikiforov as Aslan *Meng Ai as Runner *Vincent Veloso as Suicide Drug Runner *Roman Blat as Big Russian *Peter Conboy as Cop (uncredited) *Thomas D. Weaver as Desk Sergeant Thomas (uncredited) *Phil Oddo as Man in the Park (uncredited) [[Condemned|Episode 1.06: Condemned]] *Gabriel Furman as Ivan *Matthew Blumm as Officer Sullivan *Sean Phillips as Officer Pinski *Jimmy Callahan as Camera Man *Alex Webb as ESU Bravo-1 *Omar Torres as ESU Bravo-6 *Samuel Glen as ESU Sniper *Unknown actor as Henricks *Unknown actor as Taylor [[Stick (episode)|Episode 1.07: Stick]] *Yasu Suzuki as Aito *Bonale Fambrini as Black Sky *Melinda Tanner as Elderly Nun [[Shadows in the Glass|Episode 1.08: Shadows in the Glass]] *Domenick Lombardozzi as Bill Fisk *Angela Reed as Marlene Fisk *Keenan Jolliff as Bernie Walker [[Speak of the Devil|Episode 1.09: Speak of the Devil]] *Michael Abbott Jr. as Junkie Jake *DK Bowser as Patron *Phil Cappadora as New Yorker (uncredited) *Matthew R. Staley as Scared Addict (uncredited) *Justin Michael Woods as Court Officer (uncredited) [[Nelson v. Murdock|Episode 1.10: Nelson v. Murdock]] *Dave T. Koenig as Lawyer *Tom Knutson as Sick Man *John Tobias as Elderly Man *Luis Moreno as Male Attendant *Christopher Parker as Abusive Dad (uncredited) *Doris McCarthy as Upscale Gala Guest (uncredited) *Lynette Scire as Upscale Banquet Couple (uncredited) *Steve Ferrarie as Upscale Banquet Couple (uncredited) *Joy Bridenbaker as Upscale Gala Banquet Guest Attendee (uncredited) *Isabelle Fretheim as Gala Victim (uncredited) *Odette Warder Henderson as Paralegal (uncredited) *Sabrina Iacobellis as Party Guest (uncredited) *Justin Michael Woods as Court Officer (uncredited) [[The Path of the Righteous|Episode 1.11: The Path of the Righteous]] *Don Guillory as Doctor Murray *Lee Bergman as Doctor Rosenberg *Jagger Bruch as Sick Child *Ana Lisa Valencia as Mother of Sick Child *Jaime Slater as Nurse Schwab [[The Ones We Leave Behind|Episode 1.12: The Ones We Leave Behind]] *Michael King as Stocky Bodyguard *Young-H Lee as Skinny Bodyguard *Grant Chang as Blind Worker *Vera Lam as Blind Female Worker *Michael Tow as Another Worker *Danny Boyer as Gao Guard #1 *Christopher Chickonie as Leland's Security (uncredited) *Garry Pastore as Bad Cop #1 (uncredited) *Phil Cappadora as New Yorker (uncredited) *James Lew as Blind Asian Man (uncredited) *Martha Morgan as Coughing Woman (uncredited) *Tricia Mary Young as Blind Worker (uncredited) [[Daredevil (episode)|Episode 1.13: Daredevil]] *Marva Hicks as District Attorney *Amadeo Fusca as Lowlife *Akim Black as Thug *Brett Smith as Federal Bridge Agent *Jason Alan Carvell as Assault Team Leader *David Healy as News Reporter #1 *Laura Poe as News Reporter #3 *James Ciccone as Cabbie *David Anthony Buglione as Assault #1 *Bernard Bygott as TAC Agent #1 *Adam McNulty as TAC Agent #2 *Stan Lee as Irving Forbush (uncredited) *Tom McCaffrey as FBI Agent (uncredited) [[Bang|Episode 2.01: Bang]] *Mario D'Leon as Leon *Cliff Moylan as Thomas *Stephen Lee Anderson as Cullen *Gregory Dann as Johnny *Dave McCrea as George *Patrick Brana as Alpha *Reza Salazar as Cartel Member Cop *Robert G. McKay as Homicide Detective *David Lee Russek as Medical Technician *Nneouma Nkuku as Passer-by *Kerry Malloy as Tattoed Doorman *Agneeta Thacker as Teenage Girl *J.P. Groeninger as Maxwell *Unknown actor as Marino (uncredited) *Alix Cross as Jacinto (uncredited) *Steve Ferrarie as Tough Guy (uncredited) *Faron Salisbury as Criminal #3 (uncredited) *Keil Zepernick as Very Large Irish Man (uncredited) *Derek Johnson as Cop #1 (uncredited) *Gina Diaz as Coroner (uncredited) *Tywan Wade as Stoop Kid (uncredited) [[Dogs to a Gunfight|Episode 2.02: Dogs to a Gunfight]] *Clyde Baldo as Clint *Vic Noto as Dog of Hell *Darin Guerrasio as Police Technician *Walter Brandes as Meth-Head *Malika Nzinga as Reporter *Christopher Stadulis as ECU Leader *Angelo Foukas as Food Vendor (uncredited) *Kelly P. Williams as Reporter (uncredited) *Miguelangelo Hexylvania as Perpretator (uncredited) *Karan Choudhary as New Yorker (uncredited) *Stan Lee as Irving Forbush (uncredited) [[New York's Finest|Episode 2.03: New York's Finest]] *Marcos Palma as Petty Thief *Tracy Friedman as Security Guard *Matt Baugh as Gang Member *Marc Basil as Felon *Ross Brodar as Biker *Emily Trask as Reporter *Jay Hieron as Lowlife *Nick Gifford as CSU Team Member (uncredited) *Hans Marrero as Criminal #2 (uncredited) *Caliph Jones as Criminal #3 (uncredited) *Damien Bosco as Gang #3 Member (uncredited) *Kristoffe Brodeur as Dogs Of Hell Gang Member (uncredited) [[Penny and Dime|Episode 2.04: Penny and Dime]] *Ryan Woodle as George Bach *Joshua Bitton as Rory *Mark David Watson as Rafe *John Joseph Gallagher as Seamus *Gordon Silva as Bartender *Rod Knoll as Owner *Andrew Fitzsimons as Irish Mobster (uncredited) *Tim Buchanan as Irish Thug (uncredited) *James Newman as Irish Thug (uncredited) *Jeremy Frutkin as Frank's War Buddy (uncredited) *Michael-Scott Druckenmiller as FDNY Paramedic (uncredited) *Bull as Max (uncredited) [[Kinbaku|Episode 2.05: Kinbaku]] *Brian Robert Burns as Bodyguard *David L. Townsend as Waiter *Dave Bachman as Guest #1 *Donnie Kehr as Guest #2 *Gwen Bucci as Guest #3 *Andrew Ayala as Man in Suit *Kevin Loreque as Maitre'D [[Regrets Only|Episode 2.06: Regrets Only]] *Neil Grayston as Christopher Roth *James Yaegashi as Leader *Amy Halldin as Reporter One *Robyn Payne as Reporter Two *George Papadimatos as Driver *Hidenori Inoue as Yakuza Guard *Selena Nelson as Waitress *Faith Logan as Gala Patron (uncredited) [[Semper Fidelis|Episode 2.07: Semper Fidelis]] *Joe Forbrich as Philip Cabroni *Michael Pantozzi as Clean Young Man *Christian Keiber as Corrections Officer Matthew *Craig Bockhorn as Richard Day *Elizabeth Flax as Older Woman *Lana Yoo as Prostitute One *Hye Jin Jang as Prostitute Two *Ana Maria Jomolca as Single Mom *Josh Weinstein as Stock Broker *Kaliswa Brewster as Young African-American Woman *James Zeiss as Courthouse Visitor (uncredited) *Heathyre Perara as Courtroom Blogger (uncredited) [[Guilty as Sin|Episode 2.08: Guilty as Sin]] *Randall McNeal as Andrew Lee *Valentino Musumeci as Brian Cooley *Brian Distance as Corrections Officer *John Cashin as Inmate (uncredited) *Faith Logan as Reporter (uncredited) *Maggie LeVine as Juror (uncredited) [[Seven Minutes in Heaven|Episode 2.09: Seven Minutes in Heaven]] *William Forsythe as Dutton *Korey Jackson as Stewart Finney *Laurence Blum as Officer Zarolinski *Jerry O'Donnell as Booking Clerk *Mike Struck as Police in Riot Gear (uncredited) *Bill Walters as Inmate (uncredited) [[The Man in the Box|Episode 2.10: The Man in the Box]] *Gilles Marini as Jacques Duchamps *Caroline Strong as Agent Gallagher *Chad Ackerman as Officer Russo *Annika Connor as Nurse *Faith Logan as Tactical Officer (uncredited) [[.380|Episode 2.11: .380]] *Ben Thompson as Quinn *John Leonard Thompson as Administrator *Michael Nostrand as Hospital Employee *Samuel Smith as Officer Reed *Mike Keller as Officer Powell *Aidan Redmond as Bearded Man *Vince Benvenuto as Drug Goon *Robert 'Toshi' Chan as Gangster *Nicholas Tucci as Lead Dealer Gosnell *Victoria Castle as Susanna *Kelsey Wang as Young Woman *Michael Kenneth Carey as Chaney *Adam John Hart as Speed *Hank Meleski Jr. as Dogs of Hell Biker (uncredited) *Faith Logan as Hospital Patient (uncredited) [[The Dark at the End of the Tunnel|Episode 2.12: The Dark at the End of the Tunnel]] *Takeo Lee Wong as Specialist [[A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen|Episode 2.13: A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen]] *Maya Rosewood as Tyler *Brandon Morris as Third Officer *Jun Naito as Japanese Thug *Shuhei Kinoshita as Vain Thug Other Cast *Alan Zwerling as Bombing Victim *Alexis Ruth Rosenbaum as Sweatshop Worker *Anastacia McCleskey as Unknown *Andrew Sensenig as Agent Winn *Anthony Lacza as Bike Deliverer *Antoni Corone as Police Commissioner Dimolina *Ari Blinder as Agent Sacker *Ashley North as Wealthy Hotel Patron *Bill Winkler as Warden Riggle *Bruce Faulk as Kurt Byrne *Chris Keegan as Unknown *Cybil Lake as Neighbor *Danny Garcia as Unknown *Danny Schoch as Panicked Parishioner *David Anthony Buglione as Agent Johnson *David Roberts as Unknown *Elizabeth Ness as Unknown *Frank Fernandez as Wealthy Hotel Patron *Franklin Ojeda Smith as Alexander *Gary Hilborn as Unknown *Holly Cinnamon as Julie *Hope Blackstock as Reporter *Jack DiFalco as Unknown *James Biberi as Vic Jusufi *James Foster, Jr. as Old Man *John DiGiorgio as FBI Agent *John Donchak as Jogger *John Nania as Agent Markham *Jonathan O'Reilly as Nephew *Justin McGriff as FBI Agent *Kourtni Nicole Beebe as Unknown *Kouryou Ngin as Henchman *Lance Channing as Entrance Guard *Macaulee Cassaday as Young Ingrid *Malikha Mallette as Tanya Mills *Martin Chavez as Man *Matt DeAngelis as Unknown *Max Baker as Doctor Myman *Muhammad Abuhaikal as FBI Agent 1 *Nicholas Wey as Unknown *Nicole Bonifacio as Waitress *Perry Strong as Corrections Officer *Ray Rosario as Wealthy Businessman *Richard Prioleau as Agent Doyle *Ron Fehmiu as Albanian Mob Boss *Thomas D. Weaver as Dr. Wolkow *Tony Rossi as Unknown *Vic Estrella as Prisoner Crew Created By *Drew Goddard Producers *Kati Johnston - Producer (Season 1) *Alex Shevchenko - Co-Producer (Season 1) *Emma Fleischer - Co-Producer (Season 2) *Tom Lieber - Co-Producer (Season 2) *Keira Morrisette - Co-Producer (Season 2) Executive Producers *Peter Friedlander - Executive Producer (Season 1-2) *Allie Goss - Executive Producer (Season 1-2) *Kris Henigman - Executive Producer (Sea-2son 1-2) *Cindy Holland - Executive Producer (Season 1) *Alan Fine - Executive Producer (Season 1-2) *Stan Lee - Executive Producer (Season 1-2) *Joe Quesada - Executive Producer (Season 1-2) *Dan Buckley - Executive Producer (Season 1-2) *Jim Chory - Executive Producer (Season 1-2) *Jeph Loeb - Executive Producer (Seasons 1-2) *Drew Goddard - Executive Producer/Co-Executive Producer (Seasons 1-2) *Marco Ramirez - Supervising Producer/Executive Producer (Seasons 1-2) *Steven S. DeKnight - Executive Producer (Season 1) *Alison Engel - Executive Producer (Seasons 2) *Mark Verheiden - Executive Producer (Seasons 2) *Joe Pokaski - Co-Executive Producer (Season 1) *Douglas Petrie - Co-Executive Producer (Seasons 1-2) *Lauren Schmidt Hissrich - Co-Executive Producer (Season 1) *Michael Stricks - Co-Executive Producer (Season 1) *Karim Zreik - Co-Executive Producer (Season 1) Post Production Executive *Paul D. Goldman (Season 1) Directors *Phil Abraham (Seasons 1-2) *Adam Kane (Season 1) *Ken Girotti (Seasons 1-2) *Farren Blackburn (Season 1) *Guy Ferland (Season 1) *Brad Turner (Season 1) *Stephen Surjik (Seasons 1-2) *Nelson McCormick (Season 1) *Nick Gomez (Season 1) *Euros Lyn (Seasons 1-2) *Steven S. DeKnight (Season 1) *Marc Jobst (Season 2) *Peter Hoar (Season 2) *Floria Sigismondi (Season 2) *Andy Goddard (Season 2) *Michael Uppendahl (Season 2) *Alex Garcia Lopez (Season 3) :Julian Holmes (Season 3) *Lukas Ettlin (Season 3) Writers *Drew Goddard (Season 1) *Marco Ramirez (Seasons 1-2) *Joe Pokaski (Season 1) *Luke Kalteux (Seasons 1-2) *Douglas Petrie (Seasons 1-2) *Steven S. DeKnight (Season 1) *Christos N. Gage (Season 1) *Ruth Gage (Season 1) *Mark Verheiden (Season 2) *John C. Kelley (Season 2) *Lauren Schmidt Hissrich (Season 2) *Sneha Koorse (Season 2) *Whit Anderson (Season 2) Director of Photography *Matthew J. Lloyd (Season 1) *Martin Ahlgren (Season 2) *Petr Hlinomaz (Season 1) Production Designer *Loren Weeks (Season 1) *Scott P. Murphy (Season 2) Editors *Jonathan Chibnall (Season 1) *Michael N. Knue (Season 1-2) *Monty Degraff (Season 1-2) *Jo Francis (Season 2) *Damien Smith (Season 2) Art Direction *Toni Barton (Season 1) *Jan Jericho (Season 2) Assistant Art Director *Stephen Morahan (Season 2) Set Decoration *Alison Froling (Season 1) *Stephanie Q. Bowen (Season 2 Art Department *Michael Jortner (Season 1) *Tyanna Lazauskas (Season 2) *Carly Whitaker (Season 2) Music *John Paesano (Season 1-2) Casting *Laray Mayfield (Season 1) *Julie Schubert (Season 1-2) Costume Designer *Stephanie Maslansky (Season 1) *Lorraine Calvert (Season 2) Stand-Ins :Rocky Kellon Smith :Reginald L. Barnes :Kristoffe Brodeur :David Lamberton Stunts :Chris Brewster :Philip J Silvera :Roberto Gutierrez :Eric Linden :Joe Ross :Christopher Clements :Jared Burke :Corey Michael Lincoln :Aaron Joshua :Don Lee :Gary Stearns :Mariusz Kubicki :Stephen Mann :Lauren Mary Kim :Jason Mello :Jim Ng :Jason Ng :Alex Huynh :Malcolm C. Murray :Josiah Nolan :Luke Lesko :Evan Dane Taylor :Mike Burke :Thomas Place :David Armstrong :Calvin Ahn :Justin Eaton :Stefanie Flores :Aja Frary :Roberto Lopez :Bob Roseman :Pete Klein :Kenny Wong :Airon Armstrong :Bryce Biederman :Tim Buchanan :Jake Eavey :John Finnerty Jr. :Christopher Jon Gombos :PaiSen Wang :Donald John Hewitt :Steven Cachie Brown :Timothy Thomas Brown :Scott Burik :Blaise Corrigan :Shane Geraghty :Tim Lajcik :Matt Leonard :Robbie P Smith :Jimmy P. Wong :Adam Wood :Kage Yami :Keil Oakley Zepernick :Craig Henningsen :Shawnna Thibodeau :Frank Alfano :William Cote :Kevin Michael Murphy :Chad Knorr :Steve DeCastro :Neimah Djourabchi :Zoli Dora :Edward Gabree :Ed Heavey :Drew Leary :Suo Liu :Declan Mulvey :James Newman :James Northrup :Christopher Parker :Jeremy Sample :Aaron Vexler :Chad Hessler :Stephen Izzi :Josh Lakatos :Carlos Lopez :Terence Lorino :Hans Marrero :Christopher Place :Giuseppe Ardizzone :Paul Drechsler-Martell :Jayson Dumenigo :Califf Guzman :Gabriel Hansen :James Hutchison III :Jason Iannacone :Jonathan Lee :Mark Pettograsso :Dean Neistat :Dejay Roestenberg :Matt Triplett :Peter Wallack :Niko Nedyalkov :Corey Pierno :Ben Rezendes :Adam Shippey :Sam Slater :Aden Stay :Natalie Diaz :Danny Schoch :Damien Bray :Bryce Burke :Chris Cenatiempo :George B. Colucci Jr. :Gui DaSilva-Greene :Jen Egan :Peter Epstein :Roy Farfel :Mark Fichera :Isabelle Fretheim :Tim Garris :Don Hewitt :Jay Hieron :Haaron Hines :Anthony Hoang :Owen Holland :Myles Humphus :Mindy Kelly :Aidan Kennedy :Thomas La Marche :Danny Le Boyer :Maggie Macdonald :Samantha MacIvor :Joe Mancini :Alexa Marcigliano :Luis Moco :Panuvat Anthony Nanakornpanom :Victor Paguia :Stephen A. Pope :Simon Rhee :J.C. Robaina :Brady Romberg :Ross Morgan Ruben :Devin Sanchez :David Shumbris :Derrick Simmons :Caine Sinclair :Turner Smith :Matthew R. Staley :Kimmy Suzuki :Trampas Thompson :Luke Vexler :Patrick M. Walsh :Jen Weissenberg :Daniel May Wong :Bill Anagnos :Roy T. Anderson :Manny Ayala :Shawn Bernal :Christopher Bizub :Michael Carey :Alvin Chon :James Dinonno :Korey Fackler :Jim Ford :Wendy Gutierrez :Dante Ha :Gene Harrison :Adam Hart :Robert Lee Harvey :Justice Hedenberg :Jenna Hellmuth :Donald Hewitt :Niahlah Hope :Alvin Hsing :Warren E. Hull :Kirk A. Jenkins :Derek Johnson :Todd Ryan Jones :Micah Karns :Rissa Kilar :Joel Michael Kramer :David Lavallee Jr. :Michael Lehr :Gina Limbrick :Steve Mason :Ian Mclaughlin :John Patrick McLaughlin :Anthony Mecca :Chazz Menendez :Andrew Mihalko :Donald Mills :Hiroo Minami :Brian Morvant :Larry Nuñez :Nnamdi Nwosa :Mark Pettograsso :Balint Pinczehelyi :Kevin Rogers :Faron Salisbury :Akos Schenek :Vesselin Todorov-Vinnie :Jean Tree :Cris Tucci :Caroline Vexler :Thomas Vu :Earl Weathers :Johnny Yang :David Chen :Jefferson Cox :Zoltan Hodi :Jared Losano :Dave Macomber :Noelle Therese Mulligan :John Nania :Paul Varacchi :Michael Yahn :Frank Bal :Kyle W Brown :Erin E. Clyne :Max Daniels :Benjamin Hinnant :Jean-Claude Leuyer :Brian Matthews :Noah Schultz Category:Full Credits Category:Daredevil (TV series)